yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 041
！！ | romaji = Dyueru Shisutā!! | english = Duel Priestess!! | japanese translated = Duel Sister!! | alternate = | chapter number = 41 | japanese release = December 21, 2012 | japanese cover date = February 21, 2013 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "Duel Priestess!!", known as "Duel Sister!!" in the Japanese version, is the forty-first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed December 21, 2012 in the 2/2013 issue of the V-Jump magazine. Summary As "Queen Angel of Roses" faces off against "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons," Sect tells Akiza to bring it. Thinking that if she wins this ritual, the Ultimate God won't awaken. The score stands at Akiza on 4000 Life Points and Sect on 3400, as Akiza activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Past Life," exchanging a monster on her field for one from her Extra Deck with the same Level and ATK. The Skeleton Knight looks quite surprised as Rex Goodwin chuckles. Releasing "Queen Angel," Akiza chants "Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by blue moonlight!" as she Summons "Moonlight Dragon Black Rose." Sect observes that that's Akiza's Duel Dragon, but it won't help, not with the same ATK as "Queen Angel's." Akiza activates "Black Rose's" effect in response; when a monster has been Special Summoned, she can return one monster from the field to the player's hand. Sect gasps in shock, and Akiza observes that he's figured it out: Synchro Monster cards can't exist in the Main Deck in the first place, therefore they return to the Extra Deck. She orders "Black Rose" to play its "Rose Ballad," and a whirlwind surrounds "Beelze," returning it to the Extra Deck. Sect is furious, but Akiza is already attacking, twisting around the edge of the pillar of light and ordering "Black Rose's" attack. Sect opens a Set card, "Hell Vermin Mine." He sends a "Hell" monster, his "Hell Spider" from his hand to the Graveyard, and destroys "Black Rose." He yells at it to explode into a million pieces. Claiming that she can already see that future as well, Akiza activates another monster effect from her hand, discarding "Rose Archer" to negate and destroy her opponent's Trap Card. Calling her future victory unshaken, Akiza has "Black Rose" attack directly with "Rose Requiem," reducing Sect to 1000 Life Points and causing him to fall behind. Akiza Sets a card to end her turn. Sect declares his turn, but he has no cards in his hand and none on his field, and decides to bet everything on this draw. He draws a Spell Card, "Hell Gift," and immediately activates it since it's the only card in his hand. He draws three cards, and Akiza notes that it's a convenient card that he's drawn. Sect snickers, admitting that "Hell Gift" is a high-risk, high return card. If he doesn't Summon a "Hell" monster this turn, he'll take 3000 damage, and it'll all be over. Akiza laughs softly, reassuring Sect that he shouldn't worry: he won't lose on this turn and telling him to face his cards without fear. Sect does so, asking if this is just because she can see the future, and claiming that there's just no way. But he does have one, an extra-big one too, and he promptly Normal Summons it - "Hell Centipede." It has 2600 ATK and is Level 7, but since Akiza controls a monster and he doesn't, Sect can Summon the monster without Release. And since it was a Normal Summon, "Black Rose's" effect can't touch him. Sect attacks, but Akiza points out that she told him that she could see it. That isn't enough to change "Black Rose's" destiny, or hers. She activates her Trap Card, "Black Rose Seed," increasing the ATK and DEF of her monster by 800 during the Battle Phase. "Black Rose" rises to 3200 ATK and blasts "Hell Centipede" in two with "Rose Requiem," reducing Sect to 400 Life Points. The Battle Phase ends, and "Black Rose's" ATK returns to normal. Sect slams his fist down, cursing Akiza, and Setting a card face-down to end his turn. Goodwin muses that this isn't good. If the Ultimate God is to be resurrected, the Duel Priestess must lose, and if this continues... Akiza declares her turn, thinking that her winner's five has led her this far, and that she doesn't even need cards anymore. She attacks with "Black Rose," and Sect activates a Set card, "Hell Summon." It Special Summons a "Hell" monster from his Graveyard, and he calls back "Hell Spider" in Defense Position. Akiza calls him a sore loser, and she activates "Black Rose's" effect to return "Hell Spider" to Sect's hand since he Special Summoned a monster. She tells "Black Rose" to sing, and "Black Rose" returns "Hell Spider" to the hand with "Rose Ballad." Akiza declares that this is the future that she saw. 5000 years ago, though she may not have known what she was doing, she trusted Rex and committed a sin. All that she had left were regrets. This victory won't erase that sin, but for that very reason, she'll stop the resurrection of the Ultimate God in this age. She tells Rex and Roman that she knows they wish for her defeat, but they won't get it. "Black Rose" attacks with "Rose Requiem..." but then it is trapped in spiderwebs. Sect snickers, asking her how that future of hers went. He reveals that the effect of "Hell Spider" activated when it left the field, ending the turn's Battle Phase. He mockingly asks her if that wasn't her final turn, telling Akiza to hurry up and finish him already, using that future victory thing she saw. Akiza has no choice but to end her turn, and Sect mocks her again. He declares his own turn, and a "Forsee Draw," though he's just mocking her again. He Summons the Tuner monster "Hell Grub," and sends a "Hell" monster, ""Hell Spider," from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Synchro Monster that has been Synchro Summoned previously with its effect negated. Akiza notes the effect in surprise, as Sect tells his monster to rise again. "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons" appears again, and Akiza thinks that this is a trial. But still, even if the future of her winner's five has changed, she'll be the one to overcome this trial and win. She still has a solid advantage. Sneering, Sect tells her that he'll show her the future from hell as Goodwin grins nastily. Featured Duel: Sect Ijuin vs. Akiza Izinski Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 2: Akiza Akiza activates "Past Life", Tributing "Queen Angel of Roses" to Special Summon "Moonlight Dragon Black Rose" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. As it was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning Sect's "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons" back to his Extra Deck. "Black Rose" attacks Sect directly, with Sect activating his face-down "Hell Vermin Mine", sending 1 "Hell" monster from his hand to the Graveyard in an attempt to destroy "Black Rose", but Akiza chains with the "Rose Archer" in her hand, sending it to the Graveyard in order to negate and destroy Sect's Trap Card. The attack resumes (Sect 3400 → 1000). Akiza Sets a card. Turn 3: Sect Sect activates "Hell Gift", allowing him to, as that's the only card in his hand, draw 3 cards, with the risk of taking 3000 damage if he doesn't Summon a "Hell" monster this turn. He Normal Summons "Hell Centipede" (2600/1300) in Attack Position, with no Tributes via its own effect. Sect attacks "Black Rose" with "Hell Centipede", but Akiza activates her face-down "Black Rose Seed", increasing the ATK and DEF of her "Black Rose" by 800 during the Battle Phase (2400/1800 → 3200/2600). "Hell Centipede" is destroyed (Sect 1000 → 400). Sect Sets a card. Turn 4: Akiza Akiza attacks Sect directly with "Black Rose", but Sect activates his face-down "Hell Summon", Special Summoning "Hell Spider" (100/2000), which he had previously sent to the Graveyard, from his Graveyard. The effect of "Black Rose" activates, sending "Hell Spider" back to Sect's hand. At that moment, the effect of "Hell Spider" activates, which, when it has left the field, immediately ends the Battle Phase. Turn 5: Sect Sect Normal Summons "Hell Grub" (0/0) and activates its effect, sending a "Hell" monster from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons" (3000/3000) back, with its effects negated. Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here. Notes